Musculoskeletal injuries of the lower limbs are associated with the strenuous sports and recreational activities. The knee was the most often injured body area, with the anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) as the most frequently injured body part overall. Approximately 80,000 to 250,000 ACL tears occur annually in the U.S. with an estimated cost for the injuries of almost one billion dollars per year. The highest incidence is in individuals 15 to 25 years old who participate in pivoting sports. Considering that the lower limbs are free to move in the sagittal plane (e.g., knee flexion/extension, ankle dorsi-/plantar flexion), musculoskeletal injuries generally do not occur in sagittal plane movements. On the other hand, joint motion about the minor axes (e.g., knee valgus/varus (synonymous with abduction/adduction), tibial rotation, ankle inversion/eversion and internal/external rotation) is much more limited and musculoskeletal injuries are usually associated with excessive loading/movement about the minor axes (or called off-axes). The ACL is most commonly injured in pivoting and valgus activities that are inherent to sports and high demanding activities, for example. It is therefore critical to improve neuromuscular control of off-axis motions (e.g., tibial rotation/valgus at the knee) in order to reduce/prevent musculoskeletal injuries. However, existing exercise equipment (e.g., elliptical machine, treadmill, and stair climber) focuses on the sagittal plane movement. There is a lack of convenient and effective equipment and methods to train people for strenuous and high-risk activities involving off-axis loading. Training off-axis motions such as tibial rotation or valgus in isolation is unlikely to be practical and effective. A training program that addresses the specific issue of off-axis movement control during sagittal plane stepping/running functional movements will be helpful in preventing musculoskeletal injuries of the lower limbs during strenuous and training and in real sports activities.